Aleados
thumb|200px|[[Mario y Sonic luchando contra los aleados.]] Los Aleados (Fighting Alloy Team en inglés; ''謎のザコ敵軍団 Nazo no Zako Tekigun Dan'' lit. Ejército de enemigos misteriosos menores en japonés) son un grupo de personajes no jugables enemigos que aparecen en Super Smash Bros. Brawl en el modo Brawl multitudinario. Estos personaje tienen el mismo rol que el equipo de polígonos luchadores de Super Smash Bros., los modelos 3D de lucha en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y el Equipo Mii en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. A diferencia de los anteriores, sin embargo, los Aleados no aparecen en otros modos fuera del Brawl Multitudinario. El nombre de estos personajes es una variación de la palabra aleación, mezcla sólida homogénea de dos o más metales. Esta definición es apropiada para estos personajes, pues al parecer tienen un revestimiento metálico. Descripción Los aleados son unos personajes semejantes a unos robots que cierta semejanza con ciertos personajes. Ellos copian algunos movimientos de los personajes e incluso algunas de sus animaciones. Hay cuatro tipos de aleados, cada uno con un color que lo identifica: *Aleado rojo: Similar a Captain Falcon. *Aleado azul: Similar a Zelda. *Aleado amarillo: Similar a Mario. *Aleado verde: Similar a Kirby, pero ciertos movimientos son similares a los de Jigglypuff. Aleado rojo SSBB.jpg|Aleado rojo. Aleado azul SSBB.jpg|Aleado azul. Aleado amarillo SSBB.jpg|Aleado amarillo. Aleado verde SSBB.jpg|Aleado verde. Modos en Brawl Multitudinario #'Brawl de 10': En este modo, hay que enfrentarse a 10 los aleados son más débiles y con un objeto (Cápsula, Poké Ball) o un Ataque Smash se logra un K.O. o con suerte un K.O. estrella. Al final, cuando queden sólo 3 aleados, aparecerá entre uno de estos, un personaje normal que se podrá vencer con la misma facilidad. El récord se mide en tiempo. #'Brawl de 100': Hay que enfrentarse a 100, los aleados ''siguen siendo débiles. Esta vez, el personaje normal, aparece cada 25 K.O. de Aleados, pero al igual que en el ''Brawl de 10, los personajes secretos no aparecerán hasta desbloquearlos. El récord se mide en tiempo. #'Brawl de 3 min.': Los aleados siguen siendo débiles. Esta vez, hay que noquear al mayor número de aleados posible en 3 minutos. El record se mide en el número de aleados que han recibido un K.O. #'Brawl de 15 min.': Hay que derrotar al mayor número de aleados en 15 minutos (más fácilmente usando objetos). #'Brawl infinito': Hay que noquear al mayor número de aleados posible antes de caer (tienes una vida). #'Brawl intrépido/cruel': Los aleados tienen una fuerza mucho mayor que el jugador, al igual que en Brawl infinito, hay que derrotar al mayor número de aleados posible antes de caer, pero esta vez, mucho mas complicado y sin objetos. Estilo de pelea Al igual que los originales, ellos realizan las mismas animaciones, incluso al momento de realizar golpes. Sin embargo, ellos no realizan ataques especiales. Tampoco pueden recoger objetos, pero si pueden interactuar con aquellos objetos que funcionan al contacto. Por ejemplo, al tocar un balón este saldrá disparado; al recibir una Superestrella serán invencibles. Los aleados no son afectados por el estado flor. Descripción de los trofeos Todos estos trofeos deben ser desbloqueados mediante el Modo multitudinario. Aleado rojo Desbloquear: Derrotar a 5 aleados en el modo Brawl intrépido. Español right|90px :Aleado rojo :Este miembro de los Aleados luce un armazón rojo. Tiene el corazón de un héroe y pelea como tal. Al clasificar algo por colores, el rojo suele tener un papel principal. Aunque esto no tiene por qué aplicarse a los Aleados, lo cierto es que este ejemplar parece sentir la necesidad de coger las riendas del equipo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Red Alloy :A member of the Fighting Alloys. This one's sporting a red body. Built like an everyday hero, he fights like one too. Typically, when groups are divided into colors, red tends to serve a leadership role. Although this does not necessarily apply to the Alloys, the Red Alloy somehow feels the need to step it up. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros Brawl'' Aleado azul Desbloquear: Pasar el modo Brawl de 100 con todos los personajes. Español right|90px :Aleado azul :Un miembro de los Aleados de color azul y gran belleza. El estilo de lucha de este Aleado de aspecto femenino y primoroso es mucho menos tosco que el de los demás. Su núcleo rosa suministra energía a los Aleados y es la pieza clave en el ensamblaje de todas sus piezas. Pero eso no lo convierte en su Talón de Aquiles; es tan sensible como las demás partes de su cuerpo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Blue Alloy :A beautiful, cobalt blue member of the Alloys. This dainty female-form Alloy relies on a less rough-and-tumble style of fighting. The core at the center of her body provides power for the whole group of Alloys and plays a key role in holding body parts together. However, this is not necessarily a weak point, and attacking this core will not result in greater damage. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros Brawl'' Aleado amarillo Desbloquear: Derrotar a 100 aleados en el modo Brawl infinito. Español right|90px :Aleado amarillo :Un miembro de los Aleados que destaca entre los demás por sus cuernos y su intenso color amarillo. Se mueve como Mario, pero su tamaño y alcance son mayores. Sin embargo, no puede usar objetos ni movimientos especiales. Es un personaje que solo la consola puede controlar, ¡así que no te cortes y déjale bien clarito quién lleva aquí la voz cantante! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Yellow Alloy :A member of the Alloys who stands out from the bunch with a sharp yellow body and horns. He moves like Mario but is bigger and has a longer reach. He can't, however, use items or special moves. Also remember that he is not controlled by a human player, so this is your big chance--show him who's boss! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros Brawl'' Aleado verde Desbloquear: Terminar el modo Brawl a 15 minutos. Español right|90px :Aleado verde :Sin lugar a dudas, es el más cabezón de los Aleados, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Cuando te enfrentes a él en el Brawl de 100, se lanzará a por ti con los demás Aleados. Lo pasarás en grande coceando a marabuntas de estos bribonzuelos, pero cuando te los encuentres en el mayor nivel de dificultad será harina de otro costal: ¡se te tirarán a la yugular! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Green Alloy :The guy who clearly has the biggest head of all the Alloys. In fact, he's all head! When you face him in the 100-Man Brawl, he'll come at you in a group with other Alloys. While kicking around herds of these bad boys can be good fun, the highest-difficulty Brawl challenge is brutal--the Green Alloys will come at you like merciless demons! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros Brawl'' Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Enemigos